The Life of Tomatonio/Part 2
English= Part 2 - Tomatonio Falls Off the Vine Someone called out to Tomatonio as he stared at his own body in shock. It was the lazy tomato, who had also survived the storm due to its small size. 'Hah! Nobody will want to eat you like that now,' the lazy tomato jeered. Despite this, Tomatonio was still confident about his body, from his brilliantly red color to his deliciousness. But at that moment, one last wind from the typhoon passed through the field, turning up dirt and dust. Tomatonio desperately clung on to his vine again, but this time, his efforts were in vain, for the vine holding him finally snapped. Carried by the wind, Tomatonio tumbled toward the forest. His brilliantly red body became scuffed and scratched and covered in dirt. It seemed to go on for forever... He finally came to a stop and found himself in the middle of a vast forest. As Tomatonio sat there stunned, he heard footsteps nearby and glanced around for the sound. He found himself face-to-face with a powerful boar notorious for destroying crops. 'Huh. There's a delicious-lookin' tomato on the ground here,' the boar said, moving his salivating mouth closer. While Tomatonio wasn't exactly thrilled to be in the boar's presence, he was delighted at the boar's words, thinking that he'd be eaten. However, the boar instead seized the lazy tomato, who had also been blown away by the typhoon's last wind. The healthy-looking lazy tomato grinned with pride as it vanished inside the boar's mouth, but soon the boar cried 'Gross!' and promptly spat what was left of the lazy tomato back out. 'I've never had a tomato taste THIS bad!' The boar then glanced over at Tomatonio. 'And THAT one looks even worse... I know it isn't delicious.' He left the two tomatoes on the forest floor. Tomatonio was deeply hurt by the boar's words. 'Please don't judge me by my looks. I know I taste delicious..' His pained voice faded away into nothingness and was swallowed by the dark forest. Time passed, and Tomatonio found his freshness quickly fading. But he was still determined. 'I'm not giving up! No matter where I am, I'm still proud of being a tomato. I'm going to be the most delicious tomato ever and bring happiness to whoever eats me!' Tomatonio managed to cheer himself up with his own words and, using the last of his strength, cleaned up his wounds and tightened himself up. Suddenly, his mud-covered skin regained its radiant luster and reflected the dazzling color of sunset. After a short time, a black shadow appeared in the orange sky and descended in front of Tomatonio. It was the skinny crow from before who was always mean to Tomatonio. |-|Japanese= 第２回　【努力家のトマトは地に堕ちる】 　変形してしまった自分の体に衝撃を受けるトマトニオに対し 声がかかります。それは小ぶりだった為運良く生き残っていた 怠け者のトマトでした。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「そんな変な形じゃあ誰も食べたがらないよ」　　　　　　　 　そう言って怠け者のトマトはせせら笑います。それでもトマ トニオは、赤々とした発色の良さと中身の美味しさには自信が ありました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　そんな時、過ぎ去ろうとしている台風の最後の暴風が、激し く土埃を巻き上げながら畑を襲います。トマトニオの努力も虚 しく、限界を超えた蔓は切れてしまいました。暴風に晒される まま、１回転、２回転、と森へ転がって行くトマトニオ。　　 その度にトマトニオの赤々とした体は傷つき、土に汚れていく 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 のでした。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　転がり続けて、どれ程経ったのでしょうか。ようやく動きが 止まった所でトマトニオが辺りを見渡すと、そこは広大な森の 中でした。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　トマトニオは愕然とする中、ふと落ち葉を踏む音を聞きつけ てそちらを見やります。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　そこには、畑荒らしとして有名な恰幅の良いイノシシが居ま した。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「あれ？　こんなところに　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　美味しそうなトマトが落ちているぞ」　　　　　　　　　　 　そう言ってイノシシは口を近づけます。トマトニオはイノシ シに言われるのは不本意でしたが、美味しそうと言われてつい 喜びました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　ところが、イノシシが咥えたのは、先ほどの暴風で一緒に飛 ばされて来た怠け者のトマト。見た目は良い怠け者のトマトは 得意げな顔をしてイノシシの口の中に消えます。　　　　　　 　するとイノシシは「まずっ！」と言って怠け者のトマトを吐 き出しました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「こんなに中身が無くて不味いトマトは初めてだ」　　　　　 　イノシシは忌々しげに、怠け者のトマトの残骸に吐き捨てま した。そしてトマトニオを一瞥して　　　　　　　　　　　　 「こっちのトマトなんて、　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　さらに形も見た目も悪いし、もっと不味そう」　　　　　　 　そう言い残して立ち去りました。これに対してトマトニオは 憤慨します。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「見た目で決めつけないでくれよ。　　　　　　　　　　　　 　美味しさにかけちゃ自信があるんだ」　　　　　　　　　　 　そんなトマトニオの涙を堪えた必死な声は、台風が去った後 の薄暗い森に虚しく響きました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ◇ 　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　トマトニオは森に１個取り残されたまま夕方を迎え、段々と 鮮度を失っていきました。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 「まだ諦めないぞ、僕はどこに居たって誇り高いトマト。　　 　誰よりも美味しくなって、食べた人に喜んで貰うんだ」　　 　トマトニオは自分を奮い立たせます。そして満身創痍の中、 最後の力を振り絞って皮をピンと張りました。　　　　　　　 　すると、泥の隙間から覗く艶やかなトマトニオの皮は輝きを 取り戻し、その皮に真っ赤な夕日を映します。　　　　　　　 　暫くすると、その夕焼け空に細く黒い影が差し込みました。 それはトマトニオの前に降り立ちます。　　　　　　　　　　 Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Books